A dual output converter generates a first and a second output voltage. A boost converter provides output voltages which have a higher value than an input voltage. Contrary to that a buck converter generates output voltages with values which are lower than the value of the input voltage.
Document DE 10206032418 A1 refers to a voltage converter comprising an inductor and four switches. The voltage converter generates a first and a second output voltage.
Document US 2009/0167264 A1 is related to a converter usable for dual voltage supply. The converter comprises an inductor, a first and a second rectifier element as well as a positive and a negative supply output.
Document “Single Boost Converter Builds Dual Polarity Supply”, Y. Sharma, Power Electronics Technology, September 2006, pp 42-46 describes a boost converter generating a positive and a negative voltage by means of an inductor and a charge-pump capacitor. During one phase of operation energy is stored in the inductor. The duration of this phase of operation only depends on a comparison of the first output voltage and a reference voltage.